Südlicher Stern
Die ''Südlicher SternEigenübersetzung von ''Southern Star aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 war eines der hölzernen Segelschiffe des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith auf Kesh, einem entlegenen Planeten im Kesh-System des Wilden Raums. Die Südlicher Stern wurde im Rahmen der Hilts-Erneuerung gebaut. 2975 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin herrschte Großlord Varner Hilts über den Vergessenen Stamm der Sith. Er ließ den von Yaru Korsin entdeckten Kontinent Alanciar erobern und aus den dort wachsenden Baumaterialien Segelschiffe bauen, um Kesh weiter zu erforschen. Dies sollte den Stamm beschäftigen und weitere Machtkämpfe vermeiden, wie sie während der Zeit der Verderbnis''Eigenübersetzung von ''"Time of the Rot" aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3 stattfanden. Technik und Aussehen Die Südlicher Stern war ein vollkommen aus Alanciari-Holz gefertigtes Segelschiff, welches im Dienste des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith stand. Der einzige bekannte Kommandant war Captain Chegg, der im Jahre 2975 VSY das Schiff und seine vollkommen aus Keshiri bestehende Crew kommandierte. Das Schiff wurde mithilfe eines Segels angetrieben und konnte dementsprechend nur auf voller Leistung fahren, wenn die Windverhältnisse auf Kesh günstig standen. Das Schiff war unbewaffnet und benötigte normalerweise eine Crew von acht Männern, wobei es in gefährlichen Gewässern jedoch besser war, wenn mehr als zehn Keshiri oder Menschen auf dem Sith arbeiteten. Die Südlicher Stern verfügte wie die meisten Segelschiffe aus der Flotte des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith über einen großen Lagerraum und konnte dementsprechend viele Vorratskisten und weitere Beladung transportieren. Das Holz, aus dem das Schiff gefertigt wurde, hatte eine braunschwarze Farbe und wurde in Dielen geschnitten, aus denen anschließend das Schiff gebaut wurde. Das Schiff verfügte über zwei orangebraune Segel, wobei das größere der beiden von einem von einem schwarzen Zeichen geziert wurde. Am Bug des Schiffes war ein kleiner Übergang angebracht, an dem eine große Fackel zur Beleuchtung angebracht war, und am Heck befanden sich die Kapitänskajüte, in der sich Captain Chegg aufhielt, wenn er nicht gerade das Schiff steuerte oder befehligte. Die Lagerräume befanden sich unter Deck. Geschichte Eigenübersetzung von "Takara, fly an Uvak to the new docks west of Berav. A Keshiri mariner is in from Alanciar -- Captain Chegg will be putting out again soon. Have hin prepare to receive young Spinner in his crew." aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 Die Südlicher Stern wurde im Jahre 2975 VSY von Captain Chegg kommandiert, der ebenso wie seine unter anderem aus Vermessern und Strohbossen bestehende Mannschaft eine Abneigung gegen Menschen hatte. Varner Hilts, der Großlord des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith, beauftragte seine Tochter Takara Hilts damit, den Vandalen und Bandenführer Parlan Spinner zu den neuen Hafendocks von Berav zu bringen, wo momentan sie Südlicher Stern vor Anker lag. Parlan hatte zuvor ein Attentat auf Varner Hilts verübt und wurde deshalb zur Strafarbeit nach Alanciar geschickt. Mit ihrem Uvak begab sich Takara – die gleichzeitig Offizierin der Tahv-Sicherheitskräfte war – mit Parlan nach Berav, jedoch mussten sich die beiden als blinde Passagiere an Bord begeben, weil Chegg sie trotz der Anweisung von Varner Hilts nicht mit an Bord nehmen wollte. An Bord des Schiffes angekommen, versteckten sich die beiden in den Fracht- und Lagerräumen der Südlicher Stern, wo sich Parlan die Zeit vertrieb, indem er seine Minlohku-Dolche schärfte. Takara jedoch fand es dort zu langweilig und begab sich an Deck. Dort lief die perplexe und verwunderte Takara zum Bug des Schiffes, weil die Südlicher Stern nicht dort war, wo sie hätte sein sollen. Sie befand sich auf dem südlichen Ozean – am Südpol bei Eshkrene. In diesem Moment wurden Takara und Parlan von Captain Chegg und seiner Crew entdeckt. Takara versuchte ihre Stellung als Prinzessin der Sith auszunutzen, verriet dabei jedoch nicht direkt, dass sie die Tochter des Großlords war, weshalb Chegg sie ignorierte und klar machte, dass er der Captain war und dass Parlan und Takara wie jeder andere aus der Crew ihren Teil zur Schifffahrt beitragen sollten. Takara und Parlan halfen. Kurz darauf legte die Südlicher Stern bei Eshkrene an und Cheggs Crew entlud das Schiff. Es gelang Takara, einige der Keshiri auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und eine Meuterei anzuzetteln. Sie versuchte, sich wieder an Bord zu schleichen und mit dem Schiff abzulegen und nach Keshtah zurückzufahren. Allerdings wurden sie von Cheggs Crew entdeckt und durch den verschneiten Wald gejagt, bis sie letztlich an einer Klippe stoppen mussten und von Cheggs Leuten umzingelt wurden. In diesem Moment tauchten die Verdammten auf und erschossen Chegg und seine Crew, ließen Parlan und Takara aber am Leben und brachten sie zur Stadt der Verdammten. Dort kam Parlan Spinner hinter den Aufenthaltsort der sogenannten "mächtigen Waffe", stahl eine Karte und einen Hammer und begab sich zurück zur Südlicher Stern, wo die Keshiri, die Takara zuvor zur Meuterei angestiftet hatte, noch immer auf Parlan warteten. Parlan legte mit der Südlicher Stern ab und die Crew fuhr mit ihm zum auf der Karte eingezeichneten Ort. Dort gab es eine kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Parlan und Takara, die mit ihren eingeschalteten Lichtschwert auf Parlan losgehen und ihn daran hindern wollte, die Waffe zu benutzen. Sie konnte ihn nicht daran hindern, sodass er der bereits über viertausend Jahre alte Dunkle Sith-Lord Remulus Dreypa befreit wurde und über den Stamm herfiel. [[Datei:Eorm.jpg|miniatur|links|180px|Die Südlicher Stern vor der Stadt Eorm.]] Mit Dreypa an Bord der Südlicher Stern begaben sich Parlan und die Crew daraufhin zur Stadt Eorm, die im Süden des Kontinentes Keshtah, östlich der Sessal-Spitze und somit nördlich von ihrer aktuellen Position lag.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Storys Die Südlicher Stern fuhr über den südlichen Ozean und legte in Eorms Hafen an. In dieser Stadt wollte Dreypa seinen Aufstand gegen den Vergessenen Stamm der Sith starten wollte, indem er die Stadt Eorm vollständig zerstörte und anschließend die Keshiri überredete, sich auf seine Seite zu schlagen und die Sith des Vergessenen Stammes zu bekämpfen. Mit ihren neuen Verbündeten zogen Dreypa und Parlan weiter in Richtung Marisota-Flussaue und überließen die Südlicher Stern wieder ihren eigentlichen Besitzern und Crewmitgliedern, die ein anderes Ziel ansteuerten als Parlan und Dreypa. Wohin sie nach der Zerstörung von Eorm fuhren, ist jedoch unbekannt. Während die Südlicher Stern durch Keshs Gewässer trieb, führte Dreypa seinen Aufstand mit der Schlacht in der Marisota-Flussaue fort. Hinter den Kulissen * Das Segelschiff Südlicher Stern wurde von dem Comic-Autoren John Jackson Miller erfunden, der die Südlicher Stern in seiner erstmals am 1. August 2012 auf Englisch erschienen Comic-Reihe Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith als unter dem Kommando von Captain Chegg stehendes Segelschiff einsetzte. Die Südlicher Stern wurde von Andrea Mutti gezeichnet und von Michael Atiyeh und Pierluigi Baldassini eingefärbt. Auf den Covern der fünfteiligen Comicreihe wurde sie von Paul Renaud gezeichnet. * Bis auf die Bände Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1, Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2 und Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3 hatte die Südlicher Stern bisher keinen Auftritt im erweiterten Universum von Star Wars. Auch was mit der Südlicher Stern geschah, nachdem Dreypa und Parlan sie verlassen und ihren Besitzern zurückgegeben hatten, ist unbekannt. * Südlicher Stern ist eine Eigenübersetzung des englischen Originaltitels Southern Star. Quellen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Storys *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Pandämonium *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Wasserfahrzeuge Kategorie:Fahrzeuge des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith en:Southern Star Kategorie:Legends